A Fight To Remember?
by EffyAnn
Summary: Starfire comes home after a year and has a big brawl with Robin. Mwuahhh! Rated T for language.


**Info: **Starfire had left Jump City for a while after coming to terms with Robin's and Bab's relationship. She appeared again on the roof of the Titans tower hoping to see her friend Raven, but she had not realised Robin was on the roof. She saw him and let her fury explode.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Titan characters, I simply love them.

**Ex: **If you are lazy and wish to only read the dialogue then just read the bold bits.

**Author Notes: **Sorry it isn't finished, I haven't yet figured out how to end it exactly. So i will add more when the inspiration hits me i shall write more.

**PS:** I am genuinely sorry for the rubbish title.

* * *

'**What are you doing?'** Robin shouted towards me, jumping up and just about dodging my bolts.

'**You left me!'** I continued to blast at him with my bolts hoping one would hit him, maybe then he'd realise just how hurt he made me.

'**What? You left us, Star!'** Robin exclaimed, but he must have bumped his head seeing as I never left the other titans, I had left him.

'**No, you left me, for her. You hurt my feelings Robin, how do you not see that?'** I questioned him, and certain to get a sarcastic remark from my once leader I raised my hands again ready to blast all my fury at him.

'**How did I hurt you're feelings?'** Robin asked confused. Why the heck was he confused did I not make it obvious how I felt about it. Still he lowered his weapon so I did the same with my hands. I floated to the ground still steadying the distance between us. Just in case he did piss me off again I would have an advantage and he would most certainly feel my wrath.

'**Don't act dumb Robin.' **

'**I don't understand Star, you had feelings for me?' **He attempted to walk closer to me but I took three steps back as if to warn him off.

'**Yes Robin, I did have feelings for you.'** I slouched down on the raised roof, I wasn't having any of this, he was playing dumb and that bastard knew he was. But still, I had to sit down my legs felt all numb after I told him I had liked him.

'**Why didn't you tell me?'** His voice was gentle now, as if he was in both shock and frustration. But why was he frustrated, he had nothing to be frustrated about I was making everything extremely clear. After all I thought he was the one better off when it came to English speaking.

'**Because I showed it Robin, in subtle ways, yes but I still showed it. You just never took any notice and then Bab's came along and you shut me out. You didn't want me anymore.'** _NO! _I screamed to myself you let out one single sob he's going to think he has the upper hand. _COME ON STAR! Don't let him have the upper hand. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Breathe…_

'**Star?'** Robin questioned my name and at the same time I hadn't noticed the increased amount of inches he had moved towards me. I eyed him suspiciously before standing again and walking further away. _Now, you've stood up and walked further from him. I think he has gained a fully understanding of what you feel towards his presence… YET HE STILL WALKS CLOSER._

'**What?'** I let out a frustrated yelp. **'Sorry, I didn't mean to yell.'** I really didn't mean to yell, he was just annoying me how he was so stubborn.

'**Star, I'm sorry. But I don't love her, I love y…' **

'**Pfft.'** I cut him off of course, no way was he going to give me some made up crap like that. Although I think I may have over exaggerated my Pfft, I think I spat everywhere. Well that would be sure to put him off me now.

'**Star...'** Of course he ignored the spit… He's Robin and a part of me still loved him, it's just a very large part of me now despised him for leaving me.

'**It's all crap Robin.'** I had never said the word _crap_ in front of Robin; I think it's another word for human waste or if someone is lying about something. Either way I was still learning my English. **'If you really loved me you would have come looking for me wouldn't you?'**

'**You sent a note telling us note to!'** He had moved closer again, but this time I thought I'd stand my ground, I wasn't going to let him feel he had control of me. Plus if he got too near my comfort zone then _off with his head! _Beastboy had once said that to me, he also said that is what the queen of England does to her people. Therefore I am never going to England. I wish to keep my head.

'**And you believed me?'** Okay, so I said specifically in the note for them not to come looking for me, but that was beside the point. They were my friends, my team mates I thought they would come after me.

'**Yes Starfire, we believed you. We were wrong to believe you and…'** Here he goes into one of his amazing speeches. I thought I might as well sit down and get comfortable if I was to endure this. So that is what I did, I rested down against the slopping roof yet again and then signalling him to continue**. 'We were stupid to have let you go in the first place…'**

'**Correction: You were stupid to have let me go in the first place seeing as it was you're fault. But carry on.'** I laughed to myself, I have gotten some what better with English speaking, and so very proud of myself I was.

'**Would you let me carry on?'** He was getting annoyed now, and I didn't like him getting annoyed. It made him look miles older with the wrinkles which would form around his eyes and mouth.

'**Sorry.'**

'**Okay, I was stupid to have let you go and to not have listened to you or to have paid more attention to you. But what am I to do about it now. I love you and you know I love you, you just won't accept it. And I was never going to get with Bab's; you made it all up in you're head Star.' **I couldn't believe him, I really couldn't. Not after that scene on the roof, with that little bitch grasping every inch of him she could. And if he didn't want her why wasn't he pulling away? _Maybe it was his clone double? _I gasped before giggling to myself. _Of course not Star, you're fooling yourself. _I knew I was only fooling myself, but then again what out of hormonal control teenage boy would really cower away if he had this pretty slim bit- _Try and be nice Star. _Chick, crawling all over him. **'Star?' **I hadn't noticed that Robin was still sitting near me, well right next to me now.

'**Robin, why do you continue to lie to me? I do not understand how you cannot just tell me the truth, I can handle it, I just need to hear it from you.' **I purposely moved closer to him now. Perhaps my moving closer may trigger him into trusting me and then he'll spill. Maybe just maybe.


End file.
